A Wave Through the Moon
by TheNuttyGleek
Summary: Percy was lost. Or should we say gone. He left the night of the party and never returned. What exactly happened that day? Now they are trying to find him. When they do, he has changed. He changed a lot. Can they change him back? Or will the old Percy be gone once and for all? Is love the most powerful thing in the world? Pertemis (Percy x Artemis)
1. I Snap Back

**Chapter 1: I Snap Back**

**A/N: Sooo here is chapter one of **_**A Wave Through the Moon**_**! Hope you like! FYI it will become longer!**

* * *

Look, I didn't want to be here.

The party was Zeus' idea and well, you can't deny him.

I was the Hero of Olympus again, but I had others too. I could have anything I wanted even godhood. So why was I depressed?

It was simple. Annabeth Chase broke up with me for another guy. I think his name was Colton Jeffery, son of Hermes.

I'm not sad or angry though. Okay, I may be sad that she left me for another guy, but I really don't care.

I'm happy for her. What we had, we have lost. Annabeth is like my sister anyway.

However, I'm depressed cause I'm alone. When she broke up with me I thought I would be alone when I grow up, if I grow up.

I remember when she broke up with me. It was only a few hours ago.

* * *

_I stood looking out on the balcony. I heard footsteps and turned around._

_"Hello Percy." It was Annabeth. I smile at her, but stop when I see her serious face._

_"What's up?" I ask. She sighs and walks over to me._

_"Percy, I-" she starts, but doesn't finish. I know. I know she loves someone else._

_"Who?" I ask, she stares at me confusingly. "Who is he?" Her eyes widen with realization._

_"Colton Jeffery, son of Hermes." Annabeth walks towards me. "I'm sorry Percy."_

_I burst into tears and she quickly hugs me. "No, we fell out of it. I love you Annabeth, but brotherly love." I state. Annabeth smiles. I knew she wanted to know why I was crying. "I-I'm gonna grow old alone, if I live that long."_

_Annabeth's smile drops and she shakes her head. "Oh Perce. You will find someone and you will live long with that person." Annabeth says, trying to make me happy. I sigh._

* * *

Whatever. I doubt I'll find someone.

I was watching everyone dancing. Well not everyone. Artemis.

Obviously she wasn't dancing. She is a man-hater.

As I stared at her, she turns and glares. I gulp and quickly look away. I pray to whatever god that changes animals to humans.

However, instead of being turned to an animal, I feel eyes on me and look back to her direction. I yelp. She was right in front of me.

"Please don't turn me into an animal." I beg, closing my eyes. I hear a chuckle and open my eyes, seeing that it was Artemis who laughed.

"Silly boy. You think I will kill the true Hero of Olympus at his own party." Artemis states. "Now why were you staring?"

"Will I was looking around the room and you were the only one not dancing." I rush out. Artemis raises her eyebrow and smiles. I hope she isn't planning on killing me.

"No, I told you before that I will not kill you at your own party, boy." Artemis rolls her eyes. I forgot she could read minds. I blush and she laughs. "I only dance with decent men which is no one except one."

"Who?" I ask, curious who is decent enough to have Artemis want to dance with.

"You." I stare with shock. "Now boy, dance with me." Still in shock, Artemis pulls me to the dance floor.

She puts both of my hands on her waist and wraps her arms around my neck.

Everyone stops dancing, literally everyone. They all stare at us. I blush and look at my feet. "I can't dance." I whisper, she shrugs and starts moving her feet which forced e to move.

As we were dancing, I looked at everyone. Zeus was glaring daggers and so was Apollo. Aphrodite was squealing and Hera looked like she was gonna join her. Everyone else was either smiling or gawking.

I wonder why everyone was staring. We are just dancing.

When the song was over, Zeus stormed over to us. I gulp and Artemis steps in front of me.

Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.

"What is going on here?" demands Zeus.

"I-" I start but get cut off.

"Percy was just dancing with me under my request. Father, he did no wrong. I would be ashamed if I didn't dance with the true Hero of Olympus." It was Artemis. Zeus nods, but continues to glare.

"I thought you said no man shall touch you." says someone. It was Apollo.

Great two angry gods and both angry at me.

"Unlike every other man, Percy is the only decent guy." replies Artemis.

"So now you two dating? When's the wedding, huh?" asks an angry Zeus. Aphrodite screams on top of her lungs from the excitement. She sure can scream.

"What?!" Artemis and I scream in unsion.

"Father, just because we dance doesn't mean we are dating!" screams Artemis.

"Good! That Seaweed Brain is too stupid for anyone and is a horrible choice!" says Zeus. Hey!

"Yeah, he is just like other men." agrees Apollo. Well screw you two.

"I do nothing but help women! This is how you repay me?!" I shout. I feel anger rise in me.

"Do not talk to me like that! You worthless demigod!" yells Zeus.

"No!" I scream. The ground shakes and everyone falls down but me. It was silent and everyone was staring.

I stared back. I looked down and saw that Artemis fell. I pick her up, making her stand. She stares at me with fear in her eyes.

I open my mouth, but close it. Zeus gets up and starts walking towards me. I quickly let go of Artemis which I didn't realize and run away.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun!**


	2. Gone, Gone, Gone

**A/N: What The Zeus Say!? ...Hmm okay that was stupid. But he says: "I KILL YOU WITH ME LIGHTNING BOLT!" That is exactly what he said guys stop laughing! :(**

**Anyway, under the request of many people *cough, cough* 5 people *cough, cough* I have updated! Well I was gonna update anyway so... yeah... umm.. yeah.. here you go!**

**OH! It maybe like other stories with Percy's disappearance but WHATEVER!**

**Chapter 2: Gone, Gone, Gone**

* * *

After leaving Olympus, I disappeared.

It has been four years. Four years since I knocked everyone done. Four years since I angered Zeus and Apollo. Four years since I talked to my friends. And four years since I danced with Artemis.

The Olympians quit trying to find me after a year except one. Artemis. She hasn't stopped looking for me and she is still looking for me.

I wonder why she was looking for me. Artemis always despised men.

Anyway, after I left I was found by someone. Not just someone. Chaos to be exact.

Chaos sorta adopted me and he is my dad. Since he adopted me, he trained me and gave me his blessing.

I have mastered all the elements and can do far much more. If we were to place the strongest to the weakest, I would be in second after father.

So, currently I am training in my home. My home is father's palace.

Father told me that today, I will be going to Olympus and will be doing something. I'm not quite sure. I wonder if I will be revealing that I am alive.

"Percy, it is time to go to Olympus." father states, walking into the arena. I look to father and fake a smile. "Percy, I will be there with you and if anything happens I will always be there for you."

"I know father. I just am nervous." I reply. Father smiles and touches my shoulder. We teleport to Olympus.

The gods were bickering, but stop when they see us. They quickly bow.

"Enough with the bowing." says father. They get up and sit on their thrones.

"Lord Chaos, what a surprise to see you." says Zeus. Father nods at him. "What are you doing here?" Father walks to the center of the room and looks at all of the gods and goddesses.

"A new Great Prophecy has risen." states father. All of the gods and goddesses gasp.

_The lost hero shall return_

_A huntress that he will yearn_

_That is going to fall_

_Which could destroy all_

_One shall try to stop true love and does not admire_

_But rescue will come through the power of the dove and fire_

Everyone now is gawking at father. I couldn't help, but silently laugh at their faces. I see Artemis' face pale. I wonder what is wrong.

"Okay." says Athena, breaking the silent. "Well the lost hero, it has to be him." Everyone turns their heads to Athena.

"But it is impossible! No one knows where he is!" shouts Zeus. Father and I look at each other and just watch.

"Oh my gods! Oh my gods!" Artemis starts shouting, repeating it over and over.

"Daughter, what is wrong?" asks Zeus. Artemis starts to panic and then Athena realizes.

"A huntress that he will yearn." Athena repeats. Everyone who understood gasp.

I pale. No, no, no, no!

"What?" asks Poseidon. You really aren't smart.

"You really aren't smart!" shouts Athena while face palming. "A huntress that he will yearn! That means that your son, if he is the one, will fall in love with a huntress! That huntress could be Artemis or her hunters!"

"Oh." says Poseidon.

"Obviously Hera and Hestia are involved." says Apollo. The two goddesses raise their eyebrows.

Oh gods, I will have to work with Hera! I hate her. Ever since she took my memory, but I forgive her I guess. She had to, to make sure the Prophecy of Seven worked. I still strongly dislike her though.

"Okay, well we need to hunt for Percy." states Hestia. Father looks at me and says in my mind, _You will become a guardian._

_What? For who?_ Who the heck am I becoming the guardian of.

_The hunt,_ I pale. Well, he surely is trying to get me killed.

"Well, how about my son be the guardian of the hunt since the huntress will fall and destroy all." father states. That's when everyone notices me.

I walk to the center of the room and stand next to father. "I will have no boy in my hunt!" shouts Artemis.

"Artemis, this is the only way we can protect you and the hunt." Zeus replies. Artemis grumbles something and I'm pretty sure she grumbled a fine or whatever. "Alright, it is settled. You will become the guardian of the hunt."

"Wait! What is your son's name?" asks Apollo.

"My name is Hawk." I reply. It wasn't a total lie. Everyone in father's army calls me that unless they are my true friends.

"Hawk?" asks Artemis, confused. I smile.

"Yes, Hawk." I state. Artemis rolls her eyes and walks over to me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear what I have to say. "Ι, Γεράκι του γιου του χάους, ορκίζονται να προστατεύσει Lady Artemis και το κυνήγι από κάθε κίνδυνο. Θα γίνει ο προστάτης και θα σταματήσει να είναι ο θεματοφύλακας αν θα πεθάνει ή αν θα πρέπει να απελευθερώσετε μου από καθηκόντων μου." Artemis then says a few words and I feel power surge through me.

"Well boy, welcome to the hunt. No flirting. No kissing. No anything to my hunters. You do so and I break your neck. Understood?" Artemis asks. I nod and smirk.

"Meeting dismissed." Zeus says. Father and all the Olympians but Artemis leave.

"Well Hawk, let's teleport to camp." says Artemis. She was glaring at me, but touches my shoulder and we teleport to her camp.

When we arrived the hunters all looked shocked. They quickly aimed their bows at me.

"Take your hands off Lady Artemis. Now!"

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...I'm not high on sugar or anything! Don't judge! With love 3**


	3. Hawk Meet Hunters

**A/N: ALMOST CHRISTMAS YEAH BABY!**

**Lovely guest who has asked a question. **

**Why did Chaos adopt Percy?: **_**To be found out LATER! :D**_

**Why was Artemis the only one continuing to look for Percy?: **_**Because Artemis respects Percy and knows that he is totally breaking. Plus, she cares for Thalia who is hurting cause she misses her cousin! (P.S. We totes know she has a crush on him MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) (P.P.S. That last P.S. was about Artemis not Thalia :P)**_

**Why did Poseidon stop looking for Percy?: **_**He lost hope of finding his favorite son. He totally would do anything to have him back, but he had to do his duties which took a LOT of work.**_

**Even though this has nothing to do with this... RIP Paul Walker :( You were a great man, no great doesn't even describe you. It is so sad to see another one of my idols gone in the same year :( 2013 officially SUCKS.**

**Do not be afraid to ask questions! NOW! We shall... READ!**

**Chapter 3: Hawk Meet Hunters**

* * *

"Take your hands off Lady Artemis. Now!" Crap! It was Thalia. I quickly move over and away from Artemis.

All of the hunters had their bows aimed at me. Yikes! That is never a sight you want to see.

"Lower your bows." says Artemis. My savior! The hunters reluctantly lower their bows, but are still glaring at me.

Thalia walks over to Artemis and asks, "Milady, who is this?" I bet if she knew who I truly was I would be dead. Thalia would find some way to kill me.

"Girls gather around!" shouts Artemis. I walk over to Artemis and stand next to her.

All the girls are glaring daggers at me. I was waiting for one of them to just charge at me and pulverize me.

"There is a new Great Prophecy." states Artemis. All of the hunters gasp, especially Thalia. "We have a part of it. We got it from Lord Chaos." Now all the hunters' mouths were gaping at Artemis.

"Shut your mouths before flies fly into them." I say. Artemis, Thalia, and all the hunters all snap their heads towards me and glare.

"Can we kill this boy?" asks a hunter, Phoebe who was snarling at me. Damn', that girl was like a wolf. I wonder if she is part werewolf.

"No! No one may kill him." answers Artemis. All of the hunters raise their eyebrows.

"And why not?" asks another hunter. Gosh! They ask so many questions. Well hunter I am the major person in this prophecy! You need me alive! Duh!

"This boy is our new guardian." Chaos breaks out now. All of the hunters screaming that they don't need me or that I was a boy and I can't protect them. "Silence!"

"Why do we need protection?" asks Thalia. "We can protect ourselves." Artemis sighs.

"Because of the prophecy." The hunters raise their eyebrows yet again.

_The lost hero shall return_

_A huntress that he will yearn_

_That is going to fall_

_Which could destroy all_

_One shall try to stop true love and does not admire_

_But rescue will come through the power of the dove and fire_

Thalia gasps, I know she is thinking of me. "D-Does that mean P-Percy is coming back?" Thalia asks. Artemis bites her lip.

"We think so. As it says, 'A huntress that he will yearn. That is going to fall. Which could destroy all.' Lord Chaos recommended that his son should protect us. My father has agreed." states Artemis. The hunters grumble something about stupid boys and what not.

Ha, I bet if they knew it was me they would be jumping with glee! Nah, they probably wouldn't. Probably only Thalia would be and maybe Phoebe. I'm not sure.

"So this boy is Lord Chaos' son?" asks Phoebe. I nod, smiling. "So what's your name?"

"Hawk." I reply. The hunters stare at me weirdly, not believing me. "Yes, it is Hawk."

"Reveal your face." demands another hunter. Soon all the hunters are agreeing. I shake my head.

"No can do." I reply.

"Why not? Are you too ugly?" asks Phoebe, jeering at me. I roll my eyes.

"First, I am not ugly. Well at least I don't think so. Second, under the orders of my father, Lord Chaos, I shall take off my armour when needed to or when told to by my father or if I want to." I reply. Am I ugly? No I don't think so.

Why do I have armor on? Duh! To protect me. Also so that they don't know it is me.

"Very well! Hunters, I suspect that you make our guest, Hawk, as comfortable as possible. Do not prank him too hard." Artemis says. Ha they had to make me as comfortable as possible. Wait, did she just say not to prank me too hard? Yeah... I'm dead. "Come on Hawk, I'll set up your tent seeing as you are new."

Artemis quickly sets up my tent while I stare off into space. I know all the hunters are still staring, but whatever. Phoebe walks up to me and glares.

"Listen _boy_. I am going to make your life a living hell. You so much as make a move on me, Lady Artemis, or any of the hunters and you are dead meat. Understood?" threatens Phoebe. I roll my eyes and nod just to be safe.

She turns around and leaves.

Phoebe definitely has issues. Anger issues. I remember when I first met her. All she did was glare at me and threaten me. However, she started to like me after I rescued Artemis. Started, that doesn't mean completely.

Anyway, I just stare after her and shake my head. "Hawk, don't you worry. After the lost hero returns, everything will go back to normal. You and I will be out of each other's hair." says someone. I turn around and see that it is Artemis.

"Sure." I reply, not wanting to give hints of who I was. _Father, they are going to torture me!_

_Take it like a true man and don't let them torture you too bad, _my father replies. Wow, great advice.

I forgot Artemis was still standing there so I walk right into her. She falls and I fall on top of her. We are face to face.

Artemis was blushing and even though she can't see, I was blushing too. I quickly get off of her and help her up. "Sorry." I say.

"It's okay." Artemis replies. Well this is awkward.

"Uh, thanks." I say. Artemis nods and walks away. I walk into my tent and do the first thing that came to mind, went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys... I thought about something and how about I try to update every Tuesday and Thursday? Keyword: Try ;) Early New Year's Resolution!**


End file.
